Trophies
Summary *Trophies are a player's or Clan's skill ranking. *Players can gain or lose Trophies by either winning or losing battles. *The amount of Trophies a player gains or loses is based on how much more or how much less trophies the opponent has compared to his or hers. If the opponent has more Trophies, then the player will lose less trophies, and vice versa. *Getting a certain number of trophies unlocks a new Arena. **For example, 400+ Trophies is required to unlock the Bone Pit (Arena 2). **After entering an Arena, you can lose up to 50 below the required amount before dropping back to the previous Arena. For instance, if you lose a battle in Frozen Peak and end up with 2,270 , then you will still be in Frozen Peak until you fall below 2,250 (or accumulate 2,600 to reach the next Arena, Jungle Arena). *By reaching 4,000 or higher, the player can enter Leagues. Arena Unlocks *Arena 1, Goblin Stadium, is unlocked upon completing the tutorial. *400 unlocks Arena 2, Bone Pit. *800 unlocks Arena 3, Barbarian Bowl. *1,100 unlocks Arena 4, P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse. *1,400 unlocks Arena 5, Spell Valley. *1,700 unlocks Arena 6, Builder's Workshop. *2,000 unlocks Arena 7, Royal Arena. *2,300 unlocks Arena 8, Frozen Peak. *2,600 unlocks Arena 9, Jungle Arena. *3,000 unlocks Arena 10, Hog Mountain. *3,800 unlocks Arena 11, Legendary Arena. Tournament Trophies *This type of trophy appears only in Custom Tournaments. It is used in a similar fashion to regular Trophies, but can only be gained or lost within Custom Tournaments. *At the end of the Custom Tournament, players with more Tournament Trophies will be rewarded with bigger Tournament Chests. Leagues *Leagues are a special feature which is unlocked upon reaching 4,000 . *While in a League, players get additional Victory Gold. The rewards in regular Chests, save for the end-of-season Draft Chest, remain constant throughout the Leagues. *The season will reset on the first Monday of each month. *At the end of each season, players in a League will be reset to a certain trophy level. This trophy level depends on the player's league. **If you are in the Challenger League (Challenger I, II, or III), then you will be reset to 4,000 . **If you are in the Master League (Master I, II, or III), then you will be reset to 4,300 . **If you are in the Champion League (Champion, or Grand or Ultimate), then you will be reset to 4.600 . *Players will also be given a Draft Chest which allows them to choose between pairs of cards. The amount of contents in the Draft Chest depend on the highest league the player has reached in the season. History *On 2/2/16 the February 2016 Update added the Legendary Arena and Legend Trophies. *On 29/2/16 the March 2016 Update added a new Arena, Builder's Workshop which unlocks at 1,700 trophies. *On 4/7/16 the Tournaments Update added a new Arena, Frozen Peak which unlocks at 2,300 trophies. *On 15/8/16, the trophy infusion level was increased to 2,000 from 1,000. **This meant that up to 2,000 trophies, the winner would gain more trophies than the loser lost. Above this point, the trophies won by the winner would be equal to the trophies lost by the loser. *On 13/1/17, a new Arena, the Jungle Arena, was added, which unlocks at 2,600 trophies. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update added a new Legendary Arena at 3,800 trophies and renamed the old Legendary Arena to Hog Mountain. Leagues were also added to the game which start from 4,000 with the last League being at 6,400 . Trivia *Trophies are similar to those of the same name in Clash of Clans. *Trophies you gain are deducted from your opponent's trophy count. *If you win a match and your opponent has no more trophies to be deducted, you will still gain 30+ trophies while the opponent loses nothing. *If a player manages to get on the Leaderboards (Global), they may get the message, "Another top player is looking for a match!" *In Clash Royale, League divisions are ranked I, II, III from low to high, but in Clash of Clans the reverse holds. *The Challenger League badges re-uses the Bronze, Silver, Gold League badges in Clash of Clans, and the Ultimate Champion League badge uses the Legend League badge's color scheme in Clash of Clans. fr:Trophéesde:Trophiesru:Трофеи Category:Gameplay